Most popular messaging tools used on the Internet do not offer end-to-end security. Furthermore, legacy messaging and back-office infrastructures, traditionally based on centralized, unencrypted hub-and-spoke database architecture, are expensive, inefficient, brittle, and are subject a single point of failure and to cyber-attack. The overhead cost of maintaining such architectures is also rising rapidly.
In view of the foregoing, what is needed are systems and methods for sending secured messages that are protected end-to-end, and that don't rely on centralized network architectures to be relayed to the users, but rather on decentralized networks with decentralized storage systems, as well as software applications and systems conducting business processing using cryptography.